A Change in the Wind
by littlegypsy1
Summary: When her father suddenly falls deathly ill-muttering about trades and souls in his fevered delirium-Genevieve sets out to find the cause. What she discovers, thrusts her into a world of pirates and mythology. She soon realizes some questions are better left unanswered, and some things should be kept in the dark. Her safe and simple world could shatter if she delves too deep.
1. Disclaimer

**A Change in the Wind  
The Disclaimer**

* * *

 **Author:** littlegypsy1

 **Fandom:** Pirates of the Caribbean

 **Rating:** Teen/Mature

 **Warnings:** Set after _Dead Men Tell No Tales_. There will be some changes made to the canon in order to better fit my story's plot, but nothing too major. Most of the changes will simply be seen in characters' ages. With that being said, in this story Jack Sparrow and Angelica had a son, though Jack was not made aware of this fact until much later in his life. Angelica left the boy at her old convent in order to give him a shot at a better life that she could not provide. But having piracy in his blood, he found his way into illegal activities anyways.

 **Summary:** The daughter of a French merchant, Genevieve is thrust into a world of pirates and mythology when her father falls ill unexpectedly-muttering about souls and trades in his fevered delirium. Learning of a pirate captain who made deals in that very area through research, she sets out to free her father from his obligation. But the man holding his contract has been dead for over a decade. So why is his soul still being collected? And what could have been so important for him to sell his soul? With the help of some newly acquired allies-one the son of an infamous pirate captain and the daughter of Blackbeard and the other the son of a governor's daughter and a blacksmith-she's hoping to be successful. But some questions are better left unanswered, and some things are better kept in the dark. The safe and simple world Genevieve thought she lived in could come crashing down if she delves too deep.

 **Disclaimer:** I am not associated or affiliated with Disney, Jerry Bruckheimer or anyone who worked on the _Pirates_ franchise. I do not hold or have claims to this fandom. The only thing I own are my original characters and a majority of the plot.


	2. A Fateful Interruption

**A Change in the Wind  
** **Chapter 1: A Fateful Interruption**

xXxXx

 _"'Leverage,' says you; 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I."_

* * *

White lights twinkled overhead in the ink-colored sky as a young female hurried along the streets, the moon illuminating her path. Fog hung heavy around her, and she pulled the hood of her cloak up over her pale yellow curls to shield herself from the chilly breeze. Her boots tapped against the cobblestone roads as she walked, her steps feeling uncertain as she moved. _Was she making the right choice?_ Before Genevieve could let her doubts form a full thought the destination she was searching for came into view.

A wooden sign with the words _'The Faithful Bride Tavern'_ swung from rusty hinges above the doorway leading into the bar. Shouts and guffaws of laughter could be heard as the patrons enjoyed their night. But between the sounds of merriment and liveliness were also gunshots and the clashing of swords. The tavern was full of excitement and danger, and the young lady found herself drawn to the energy. Despite her original intention of being here, there was a curiosity of this place that she had always wanted to explore-but also an underlying fear of the unknown.

Fingers played with a small, blue orb that hung off a silver chain around her neck-a habit she had developed whenever she was nervous. And just like the white wisps in the sea-colored ornament, doubts swirled around in her head. But she didn't have time to be scared, she decided. Pulling her cloak tightly around her, the young woman started forward into the establishment. If there was any information on the whereabouts of the person she sought it would be here.

As she stepped across the threshold, she took a deep breath and allowed the smell of sweat and rum to fill her nostrils. It oddly comforted the girl. Squeezing through, Genevieve pushed her way towards the bar where she was hoping someone could help her. But after asking several men seated around her with no results, she was beginning to lose hope. A man behind the counter stood before her inquiring as to her drink of choice. A sigh of defeat left her lips as she removed her hood and ordered a shot of rum. After exchanging a silver coin with the man, a small cup filled with brown liquid was placed in front her. Without hesitation, the blonde female downed the contents of the glass. For a few, brief moments she was able to forget about her failing search as the liquor burned down her throat. But the blank slate didn't last long.

"'Eard ya was lookin' fer someone," a male with stringy gray hair commented as he sidled up to her, his breath reeking from the stench of alcohol. She placed the cup down on the wooden counter before glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I am," she began slowly, cautiously, noticing the way the man swayed in his spot. His inability to keep himself standing still was no doubt due to the copious amounts of liquor he had probably consumed that night. The man clung tightly to the bar, that being his only stable form of support. His eyes traveled over her body, and Gen forced herself not to shudder in disgust. Instead she cleared her throat, and directed his dulled gaze onto her determined one. "Would you be able to help me?"

The male smirked, his eyes tracing the outline of her curves through the cloak she wore. "E'rythin' comes with a price," he said. "Who're ya lookin' fer?"

"Alexander Sparrow," she said, and the male's smirk grew.

"'Aven't 'eard 'im called 'Sparrow' in a long time. 'E and his father isn't on the best o' terms, y'see. Took his grandfather's last name 'Teague' after a big fallin' out. But 'e goes by Alexander Bones now."

Gen's eyes lit up at the little bit of information. "But you know where he is?"

"Aye. But again, e'rythin' comes with a price," he repeated, a suggestive tone entering his voice this time. Bile threatened to rise in her throat, but Gen forced it down.

"And what is your price?" she asked him, a little bite in her words as she tried to appear less afraid then she felt.

The man smirked at her attempt before taking a step closer to the young woman. "Me thinks ya can guess what I want of yous." He trailed a hand down her arm before resting it along her waist in a firm grip.

Genevieve's breath caught, but she willed her racing heart to slow. She would not allow this man to see her fear. Reaching into a pocket on the inside of her cloak, she produced a small, satin bag. As she pushed the black purse towards the man's chest, the jingle of coins clinking together could be faintly heard between the two.

"I have money," she told him, her tone one of bravery though she felt anything but in this situation.

"I've no int'rist in yer gold or silver, love," the male said as he took another step closer and towered over the blonde's small frame. "'M int'risted in the comp'ny of a woman."

"Well, you can't have mine," she replied defiantly.

The man 'tsked' and continued to move closer, the young woman moving away with each step he took. Her sapphire colored eyes widened when she felt a wall at her back. It was then she realized she had moved away from the bar completely and found herself in a dark corner of the tavern. The man placed a dirty hand upon her cheek, his thumb running over her lower lip. A whimper escaped Gen as all bravado left her.

The man shushed her. "No need t' cry, child," he said his voice sickeningly gentle. "You'll ge' all the inf'mation yous require. Soon's I ge' what I want."

"Please…" the word came out a quiet plea, but the ragged drunk only smirked again.

Genevieve clenched her eyes shut as she felt his lips upon her neck. Regret filled her mind at entering this place, and she cursed her quest for information. But a moment later the man's weight against her body was removed and she heard the sound of something heavy tumbling over barrels. Upon opening her eyes, she saw a young man about her age (maybe a few years older) standing in front of her, sword drawn. His clothes were only slightly torn and dirty, and the way he carried himself didn't feel like he belonged in a bar of pirates. She glanced around him and saw the man who had cornered her lying in a mess of crates and fishing nets.

"You'd do well to learn some manners when in the presence of a lady. Next time it'll be my sword you meet, not just some barrels," her rescuer threatened as he pointed the tip of his weapon at the man. A moment later she watched as the lowly pirate scampered away from the pair. Once he was sure the drunk was gone, he turned towards Genevieve who had crumpled to a sitting position against the wall. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet once she had accepted. "Are you hurt?"

As she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dull and plain red dress, she glanced up to study the man who had aided her. He was tall and a little lanky, but he was well built with muscles he had acquired from years of working aboard a ship she presumed. And while his tan skin and mop of sandy colored hair made him attractive, it was his amber eyes that Genevieve was drawn to. There was a touch of kindness in them that seemed misplaced amongst the den of thieves and beggars they currently resided in.

She shook her head at his question before clearing her throat in an attempt to find her voice. "Thank you," she finally said after a moment.

"There's no need to thank me," the young man told her as he sheathed his sword. "You're clearly not a pirate, nor a prostitute. So, what business could you have in a place like this?"

"I'm looking for someone," she replied in answer. He narrowed his eyes at her in question and she looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. "I'm hoping this person can help me save my father. He's... fallen ill. I'm searching for a miracle."

The young man scoffed, his eyebrows rising as his light brown eyes showed disbelief. "A miracle? Who do you think can give you that?"

"Alexander Sparrow."

"Heard he goes by 'Bones' now," a voice with the hint of a Spanish accent said somewhere off to her right. Startled, she quickly turned her head towards the direction of the sound and saw a man partially obscured by the shadows. She watched as he finished the last remnants of a bottle before stepping forward out of the dark towards her and the man who had rescued her. "Thought you were going to retrieve more rum, Henry? Turns out you can't resist playing hero."

The man-who had addressed her savior as 'Henry'-took another step forward before tossing the empty rum bottle over his shoulder. The sound of glass shattering reached Gen's ears as she gazed at the darker haired man who appeared a year or two older than the other. With the light from the chandelier illuminating his face, Genevieve was able to get a better look at him.

Mischief twinkled in his dark chocolate orbs, like he was constantly looking for trouble or his next adventure. Tangled brown curls fell just above his shoulders in a mess of braids and beads, an emerald colored bandana sitting atop. His skin was a smooth bronze, years of sailing had left him kissed by the sun. And despite his clothes being tattered and streaked with dirt, there was an air of superiority about him. Or maybe it was just the confidence in which he carried himself with that made Genevieve believe he was someone of importance.

"I could not stand idly by while that man-"

"Why are you looking for Bones?" the darker haired male asked, cutting across Henry's noble excuse. The other man rolled his eyes at the interruption.

"I've heard he's searching for a pirate who makes deals in regards to souls," she explained and watched as the mischief in his eyes faded, his smirk disappearing. "I am also looking for this captain to save my father."

"You're looking for Jones," Henry breathed in disbelief. "That's the miracle you spoke of?"

Genevieve's eyes narrowed at Henry's knowledge of the ghost pirate captain. "I wish to bargain for my father's life," she explained.

Henry shook his head as he took a step towards the young girl. "Jones doesn't haggle." his voice was urgent, like there wasn't enough time to convince her whatever she was planning would be a bad idea. "You'll only get yourself killed."

"My father is dying, and he is all I have left," Gen said, desperation in her voice. "I have to try."

"What's your name?" the older male asked, his eyes drifting towards the orb that hung off her neck, a look of familiarity passing through his dark hues.

"Genevieve Mercier," she told him and watched as he narrowed his eyes curiously at her, the slight French accent in her voice suddenly becoming more obvious.

"And your father? A French merchant?" he queried, the confusion inside her growing at his knowledge. She nodded her head and he took a step closer towards her. "How far are you willing to go to save your father?" he asked, his voice low and serious.

"I'd trade my life for his," she told him, resolution firm in her voice.

Suddenly the young man's serious demeanor changed, a smirk slipping onto his lips once again. He turned away and headed towards the entrance. "You can come with us," he called over his shoulder towards her.

"Wait!" Gen cried, a questioning tone entering her voice as confusion passed through her eyes. "Who are you?"

He turned around, smirk still in place. "I'm Captain Alexander Teague, love."


End file.
